A variety of devices are known which are adapted to releasably clamp elongated members, such as, for example, ropes, cables, pipes, tubes, rods, and the like. The applications for such devices are wide ranging including, among others, clamps for use in securing worker safety harnesses to scaffold ropes, tube clamps and clamps for joining oil well pump walking beams to pumping rods. Examples of such clamp devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,679,028, 2,296,182, 2,333,646 and 4,597,140.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,830 describes a clamp device in the form of a hanger for use with hoisting equipment. The hanger is comprised of two blocks connected by a hinge with a threaded bore centered on the parting line of the blocks. The hanger is assembled on a threaded suspension rod and serves as an anchor site for a hoist adapted to lift a pipe into a position whereat the pipe can be secured in a saddle connected to the threaded rod. The clamp device is capable of fitting only a single rod size or diameter and has no provision enabling the hoist to be simultaneously used in cooperation with a "come-along" or material translation device whereby the functions of the hoist and come-along device may be effectively interrelated to lift and substantially horizontally translate the suspended material in an efficient and coordinated process.
A need exists, therefore, for a clamp device in the form of a hanger for use with hoisting equipment wherein the clamp device is capable of fitting a plurality of rod sizes and which may include provision enabling the hoist to be simultaneously used in cooperation with a come-along device whereby the functions of the hoist and come-along device may be effectively interrelated to lift and substantially horizontally translate the suspended material in an efficient and coordinated process.